


Antes del Crepúsculo Salvaje

by Mirumy



Series: Linked Universe [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Female Link, Female Link (Legend of Zelda), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirumy/pseuds/Mirumy
Summary: Link estaba viviendo su vida junto a Zelda después de derrotar a la Calamidad.El problema fue qué, el destino le haría llegar héroes del pasado.Omegaverse.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Antes del Crepúsculo Salvaje

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse  
> Fem Link

Enlace hizo una mueca al ver la mirada que Zelda le estaba dando. Ambas estaban sentadas en el césped frente al laboratorio en Hateno. Había pasado solo un mes desde que derrotó a la Calamidad.

Link estaba bien, Link no quería un baño. Enlace había estado nadando en un arroyo el día anterior. Si Wolfie estaría aquí, apoyaría a Link.

Enlace "Enlace" desvío la mirada. “Baño. Ahora ”Zelda entrecerró los ojos.

"No ..." Se quejó.

“¡Estás llena de lodo!” Link y Zelda estaban cubiertas de lodo, tanto que las cicatrices de Link no se notaban.

“Cuando Zelda jugaba en el lodo con Link no se quejó” Hace un puchero.

Zelda suspira. “Fue divertido si, pero ahora necesitamos un baño”

“Un enlace no le gustan los baños”

“¡Tomarás un baño!”

"¡Enlace no quiere un baño!" Ambas tosieron luego de gritar. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

“¡Dejen los gritos! Lastimarán sus cuerdas vocales ”Purah las regaña. "Tomarán un baño, sin queja" Dice lo último mirando directamente a Link, quien solo vuelve a hacer un puchero.

...

Enlace refunfuña mientras lava su cuerpo, Enlace odia los baños. Un par de manos toman el largo cabello de Link.

“Un baño no es tan malo, deja de quejarte”

“Link odia los baños” Zelda pone los ojos en blanco.

"Basta, te ayudaré con tu cabello" Link no se mueve mientras Zelda lava su cabello. "Trabajaremos en tu forma de hablar"

Enlace hace una mueca. “Link olvidado eso, Wolfie siempre le recordaba a Link a hablar bien. Li- ”Se muerde la lengua. “Casi lo tengo”

"Entonces, me encargaré de que dejes la tercera persona en poco tiempo"

“No lo espero” Zelda le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. "Para nada" Murmura.

...

Unos meses después. Enlace jugaba con una roca en sus manos, no prestando atención a las divagaciones de Zelda y Purah.

"¿Estás escuchando Lin?"

"Si, si" Enlace no estaba escuchando.

"Hagamos una lista" Zelda toma una hoja para apuntar. "Lo primero que noté fue que su aroma cambió, además de la amnesia" Apunta.

“No tuve ningún celo”

“Las feromonas de los alfas y otros omegas no parece afectarle”

"Puede que la voz de mando tampoco le afecte"

“Antes tampoco le afectaba mucho” Aún así Zelda lo agrega a la lista.

“Según las pruebas, su útero está bien, por lo que no perdió la capacidad de tener hijos” Dice Purah revisando unas hojas. “Además de las cicatrices en la gran parte de su cuerpo, mayormente la parte izquierda. Todas sus heridas se curaron y su lado izquierdo aún tiene sensibilidad ”

"¿Habrá perdido la capacidad de entrar en celo?"

"Podemos probarlo"

"¿What? ¿Cómo?

“Lin encontró una hierba, si se toma como té, puede inducir al celo”

“Eso es peligroso”

“No hay problema, Zel, solo Lin puede llegar donde encontraron”

"Bueno ... pero será después, necesito que Link investigue algo" Mira a la nombrada que está distraída con la pizarra. "¡Enlace!" Enlace salta y la mira.

"¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dijimos?"

"Algo, si ..." Zelda suspira.

"Te lo explicaremos mejor después, necesito que investigue algo" Enlace se acerca. “Hace poco un aventurero nos dijo que un bokoblin rojo casi lo mata”

"¿Cómo ...?"

"Nos trajo su arma" Señala la espada manchada. “Tiene sangre negra, hemos recibido más noticias sobre monstruos más fuertes de lo normal. Todos esos tienen sangre negra "

"Lo investigé" Dados con emoción de salir del laboratorio.

“Ten cuidado y ¡avísanos que descubres!” Alza la voz cuando ve que Link sale corriendo.

“Ella no escuchó nada de lo que dijimos”

“¿Almenos sabe sobre el segundo género?”

Zelda golpea su cabeza contra la mesa. "No lo creo" Gime. "Me dijo que las Gerudo le enseñaron sobre las diferencias entre hombre y mujer" Suspira cansada. "Ni siquiera creo que sepa que ella es omega"

“No creo que sepa lo que significa ser omega”

"Tendré que explique cuando vuelvas" Vuelve a suspirar. “Estoy feliz que ayude a dejar de hablar en tercera persona, aunque solo ocupaba una pequeña ayuda más. Wolfie la ayudó mucho mientras viajaban ”

“Creo que era lindo cuando lo hizo”

Zelda ríe. “Si, era bastante tierna, pero es mejor así ahora”

Enlace corre feliz, por fin tiene libertad de salir y luchar contra algo o hacer alguna cosa más divertida que escuchar las divagaciones sobre las pruebas que le hicieron un enlace. Un enlace no le importa mucho los efectos secundarios que dejó el Templo luego de despertar.

Enlace mira a Epona y decide que es mejor dejarla descansar de este viaje de investigación que hará.

_**[LU]** _

Un grupo de 8 hombres, conformado por 2 alfas, 2 omegas y 4 betas. Descansando en un claro en el bosque, estaban tomando ese día libre para descansar, habían estado viajando sin parar por días.

"Es bueno relajarse almenos un día" Uno de los beta, dados bostezando.

"Ojalá estuviéramos en una cama" Gruñe el omega alcalde del grupo.

El alfa menor pone los ojos en blanco. “Confórmate con esto, aún estamos lejos del castillo” El omega refunfuña.

“¿A quien le toca cocinar hoy?” El omega menor del grupo pregunta.

El alfa mayor y líder del grupo suspira. “A Hyrule”

El beta mayor gime de disgusto mentalmente. El llamado Hyrule, otro beta, se levanta para iniciar a cocinar.

Otro beta del grupo, el más bajo, pero no el menor. Se acerca al grupo con leña para iniciar una fogata.

Antes que cualquiera pueda decir algo más, un portal se abre debajo de ellos, todos pueden en él con gritos de sorpresa sin poder evitarlo.

_**[LU]** _

Enlace camina por unas ruinas, está por llegar a Hateno, camina en vez de usar la pizarra para transportar al santuario. Solo pasó 2 semanas desde que salió de la aldea.

Enlace no aprendido aprender nada nuevo, solo que los monstruos de sangre negra eran más fuertes.

Un bokoblin lo ataca, pero Link fácilmente lo derrota con su espada.

Es cuando siente una extraña perturbación en el aire, por alguna razón siente que eso llama a Link, pero no logra entenderlo.

...

En el bosque cercano un portal se abre.


End file.
